


balance: unlimited

by thebetterbina



Series: the gentlemen [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drug Mentions, M/M, Marijuana, in celebration for fugou keiji being dropped, let harry and haru bond over asshole partners, mesh between my current fav fic child and anime, rich asshole daisuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebetterbina/pseuds/thebetterbina
Summary: Being a Kambe was a constantly rotating carousel of decadence―it was customDormeuil Vanquishsuits, midnight jaunts to Havana in a private jet, holiday resorts in Bali with white sand and the crisp ocean breeze overhead, and everything from jewellery to delicate timepieces set over velvet red cushion.Just how Haru got himself into any of it, he’s not quite sure.What he does know―is that they’re in Daisuke’s private jet, heading to LAX with two other people Haru doesn’t know and that Daisuke (very helpfully) hadn’t bothered to introduce.Side story to the main timeline.To celebrateFugō Keiji Balance: Unlimitedbeing dropped, have a mesh fic between my child fic series and the bomb asf anime. Probably going to do standalone oneshots for Fugou Keiji once we get more into the story.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Kambe Daisuke/Katou Haru, Kanbe Daisuke/Katou Haru
Series: the gentlemen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690606
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	balance: unlimited

**Author's Note:**

> proofread done by my wife, [liz ♡](https://twitter.com/lizardayo)
> 
> we have a [FUGOU KEIJI SIMP THRIST DISCORD SERVER HERE](https://discord.gg/cYh4dA3), feel free to join we're all heathens <3

There isn’t a person in the world who doesn’t know the Kambe name.

If not for their prestige, then the sheer  _ depth _ of their wealth. 

Being a Kambe was a constantly rotating carousel of decadence―it was custom  _ Dormeuil Vanquish _ suits, midnight jaunts to Havana in a private jet, holiday resorts in Bali with white sand and the crisp ocean breeze overhead, and everything from jewellery to delicate timepieces set over velvet red cushion.

Just  _ how _ Haru got himself into any of it, he’s not quite sure.

What he  _ does _ know―is that they’re in Daisuke’s private jet, heading to LAX with two other people Haru doesn’t know and that Daisuke (very helpfully) hadn’t bothered to introduce. 

The millionaire is busy entertaining one of the pair, deep in conversation and actually looking entertained, with the signature smirk playing around his lips and hands idly wrapped around a bubbling champagne glass. They’re talking in English, from the bits and snippets that he can hear, but still too far to understand the full gist of the conversation. 

It’s frustrating, but Haru has his own worries with the other unintroduced person sitting directly across him. The raven-haired man has been staring at him for the good part of half an hour into their flight, piercing green eyes just a little unnerving. 

“Daisuke told us he got a new hobby in Japan. Didn’t tell us about  _ you _ , however.”

The English coming off this stranger’s tongue is smooth, accented―British, that much he can guess―and it’s just a blessing he took it up as a second language because he doesn’t hesitate to retort, “I have no idea who you are either.”

“Harry.”

Harry is well-dressed. So is the other one. Just as well-dressed as Daisuke, if Haru had to be honest, pressed and fine-fitted suits where Haru felt infinitely more comfortable in his loose dress shirts and jackets. Harry is …  _ pretty, _ too. Objectively speaking. It’s a stray thought he tries not to bother dissecting too much.

Harry stares a couple of minutes little longer, frowning, then diverting his attention to the iPad in his hands. Haru entirely forgotten.

“So uh―do you, know where we’re heading?”

“He really didn’t tell you anything did he?”

Haru bristles ever slightly. It’s not his fault Daisuke had a cap over his thoughts and only seemed to share them when he thought necessary―Harry sighs, though not in the condescending way his superiors tended to, but legitimately irritated. “I suppose I can relate. Tom is exactly the same.” 

Tom. He has a name now, for the second stranger.

“Los Angeles. Biggest drug convention of the year. Daisuke wants to take a stab at busting the heroin and cocaine rings.” 

He knows the convention, it’s a big case with the FBI―internationally too, considering the markets the drugs are pushed into. Japan has its fair share of substance abuse cases, deaths and murders stemming from their use, and Haru doesn’t know a single person in his circle of friends who doesn’t know someone  _ else _ that’s been affected by it.

Harry passes the iPad over, “Here. I assume he didn’t bother to send you this either. Nasty rich cunt.” 

The screen is  _ filled _ with names and photographs, lists of their trade, their main country of market and just how much they got from selling at these private conventions. The numbers are startling, even more so are the intimate details that come with each seller. Haru actually finds himself confused, if the FBI had this list then  _ why _ ―

He glances back up at Harry, “What’s your role in all this?”

“You’ll be shot on sight if you stroll into the convention as you are. You need someone to give you a warm introduction.” Harry smiles, slow and indulgent, leaning back onto the leather of the jet seat as he explains. “Daisuke’s a longtime friend, and we run the biggest underground marijuana operation in the great UK.”

Oh. Tom.  _ Oh.  _ Tom _ Riddle. _

“You’re  _ drug lords _ .”

“Yep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm active [on my Twitter](https://twitter.com/therealconnor60)! (´,,•ω•,,)♡
> 
> i also have a [discord server here](https://discord.gg/yE8KQnt) so feel free to join and gimme a screm *wink wonk*


End file.
